Not Done Crying Yet
by lateeda
Summary: When MAria gives up on the group who does she turn to Charmed Crossover flame acepted
1. Default Chapter

Title: No Tears To Cry  
  
Author Wiccaeyes  
  
Summary: What happens when Maria gives up on the gang and need somewhere to turn to? Crossover  
with Charmed  
  
Rating PG-13 might become Rn later on  
  
Disclaimer Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so pleases don't sue  
  
Authors Note: first story flames are allowed only way to learn review even if its only g for good or b  
for bad  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
God could my life get worse? Maria thought as she furiously wiped the table at the Crashdown it was  
her turn to close up. 'I need to talk to some and I need to talk to someone now'.   
"Maria guess what I have the most exciting news Max asked me to come to the park to talk to him so  
I went and we talked for hours" Liz practically yelled coming from the back room.  
  
" Liz I know this is a big deal but I have something I really need to talk to you about"  
  
" Maria please can this wait this is much more important"  
  
" Liz trust me this is more important"  
  
"Look I finally talk to Max since Tess left why can't you just be supportive and hear me out?" Liz  
asked angry  
  
" Supportive I've been nothing but. How can you even say that all I'm asking is a few minutes of your  
time you know what forget it I'm out of here." Maria yelled at Liz waving her hands in the air.  
Maria ran out if the Crashdown  
" Maria wait oh well I'll call her in he morning so she can cool down." Liz said aloud to no one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Not be supportive how can she even say that geez I guess I'll just tell everyone tommorow if they'll  
even listen" Maria thought bitterly running her hand through her hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next day at Crashdown  
  
Every one was sitting around the Crashdown it was after closing time.  
  
"Listen guy I have something really important to tell you guys" Maria said fiddling with her blue halter  
top.  
"Listen Maria whatever it is it can wait we need to discuss how where going to save me son" Max said  
bitterly.   
"Listen I know thats important but this is to" Maria said trying her best to stay cool.  
"Maria we can't worry about problems on Dawsons Creeek this is serious" Iz snapped  
"Look this is important to ok so would you just hear me out" Maria practicaly screamed.  
"Maria just shut up this is more important ok" Micheal yelled "Maria wait.."  
"You know what just forget it you wont help me I wont help so screw you all" Maria yelled trying to  
stop the tears that where threating to escape. She ran to her car.  
  
~~~~~~~~````~~~~~~~~~~~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```~  
  
'Her friends wont help her fine who cares, I have to get the hell out of Roswell now and I just know  
how"  
  
"Mom are you home I need to talk to you" god I hope she not away.  
"Yes honey I'm in the kitchen"  
" Mom look I need you to promise you wont ask any questions just here me out okay" Maria said  
while sitting at the table.  
"Okay honey I promise is something wrong are.." Amy asked starting to get panicking.  
" No mom I'm fine look I have to get out of here and soon look daddy was married before he moved  
to Roswell and met you he had three daughters then left them I know this because one of the sisters  
contacted me and has offered me to come and stay with awhile I I've decided I want to I'm not  
abanding you I promise I'll come back But I need to do this please say yes" Maria stopped out of  
breath.  
Amy DeLuca just looked in shock " Well.. um.. God Maria yes"  
"YES?" maria asked in shock  
"Look with me away all the time you need some you time um where do they live?"  
" San Fransico thank you mom"  
"Just promise you'll come back."  
"I promise I will" Maria said leaning over hugging her mom crying  
"When do you leave knowing you you've already made plans"  
Maria tried to laugh while wiping tears " I leave tommorow at the 3 o'clock flight look mom you can't  
tell anyone where I went just that I went this includes Sean AND Sheriff Valenti ok"  
Amy looked sadly at her daughter "ok I promise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
`  
Maria look at her mom sadly hearing the final boarding call she didn't say goodbye or see anyone for  
that matter oh well the had there chance.  
"Promise you'll keep in touch"  
"I promise mom I'll come home eventually remeber don't tell anyone oh I love you and I miss you  
already" Maria gave her mom one last hug be fore boarding the plane.  
  
Maria shifted in her seat "I'll come back here in the but now I'll go where I'll be listened and taken care  
of both of us will" Maria said while patting her stomach.  
  
To Be Continued  
  



	2. not just a goofy sidekick

Title: No Tears To Cry  
  
Author Wiccaeyes  
  
Summary: What happens when Maria gives up on the gang and need somewhere to turn to? Crossover  
with Charmed  
  
Rating PG-13 might become Rn later on  
  
Disclaimer Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so pleases don't sue  
  
Authors Note: first story flames are allowed only way to learn review even if its only g for good or b  
for bad last chapter was much detail I'll try better now in case you didn't figure it out Marias pregnant   
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Maria looked down at her outfit green halter blue jean skort man I hope they don't get the wrong  
impression hell soon I wont be able to wear this. Only one more hour and I'm there I wonder how long  
it will be till they figure out I'm gone?'  
  
In Roswell  
  
"Hey Michel have you seen Maria I've been trying to call her" Liz asked Micheal in the back room of  
the Crashdown.  
"No shes probably still in huff about last night don't worry about"  
"Yeah your probably right"  
  
Airport  
  
Maria walked off the plane nervously 'where are they I hope they didn't forget'  
  
"Maria over here" Pheobe yelled she was in a black halter dress she was all alone.  
  
"Pheobe right?"  
"Yeah thats right sorry the others couldn't come they are busy well come on I'll take you home"  
"Home right" Maria picked up her bag and they walked off.  
  
In Roswell   
Dear mom,  
  
I'm writing this to tell you about this place so you don't worry. Well my sister wow that sound  
weird to say well anyways there names are Prue shes the oldest she take photographs she said  
she'll take me with her sometime. Well then there is Piper shes a cook but now she owns her own  
club P3 isn't that great well she lives here with her husband Leo hes a doctor handyman as Piper  
she says he like a angel. Finally there's Pheobe she my favorite is crazy just like me don't tell  
them I said so. Well she has a boyfriend Cole I haven't met him yet. I'd say hes like half demon  
by the way Prue and Piper talk about him oh well. This house is gorgeous it's an old Victorian  
style house, I have my own room and all then theres the cat but well I better get going I love you  
mom and will you please give the following letter to the Sheriff so he can read it to them and be  
careful with the return address you are living with a criminal well bye mom I Love you  
  
Maria  
  
Amy Deluca walked in the Crashdown and handed Jim the letter.  
"It's from Maria"  
"Is she alright has something happened?" Sheriff Valenti asked with worry.  
"You don't know" Amy asked with shock " Well this will explain it Bye" she walked out of the  
Crashdown.  
  
"Dad is something wrong what was that all about?" Kyle asked.  
"Come on everyone come to the back room"  
Once everyone was in the back room he started reading the letter.  
  
Dear Sheriff   
  
Thank you for reading this I want you to know I'm safe and fine I left on my own free will and  
I'm happy my mom knows where I'm at and I don't want you to worry. Watch over my mom  
please.  
  
Kyle   
Well nothing really to say but watch over Liz for me will you.  
  
Iz  
Well guess I scared wuss not saying goodbye I'm just a bitch I guess but well I don't regret it  
and don't even think about dream walking my mom or me cause I'll know and I'll run dont  
doubt it.  
  
  
Max   
I hope you find your son I don't want you to think I don't care I do but something come up  
and well that doesn't matter me leaving wasn't what I wanted to talk about so don't blame  
yourself if you even well never mind  
  
Liz  
sorry babe but I had to do this for me and for reasons you'll find out later and all of you will  
probably hate me for and I won't blame you I'm just tired of being the ditz sidekick I'm a person  
to you know   
  
Micheal,  
The reason I left without telling you is well I love you to much goodbye  
  
Maria   
  
"I FUCKING stayed for her" Micheal yelled while throwing the glass he was holding a breaking it.  
  
All they could do was watch in despair as he fell onto the couch crying.  
  
Same time at the Manor  
  
  
" Maria lunch time" Piper yelled "God Prue we have a sister"  
"Yeah" Prue said almost sounding as if she where still in shock  
"Maria" Piper yelled   
"Piper chill she be down in a minute" Pheobe said  
  
"Coming" Maria yelled as she came down the stairs. Suddenly a sharp pain went throughout her  
stomach. "Ah ah Pheobe " Maria yelled   
"Maria" all three sister said coming to the stairs   
"Some things wrong" Maria barely said as she fell down the rest of the stairs.   
She curled up in a ball trying to stop the pain.  
"Leo Leo" Piper yelled to the air.  
The last thing she shall was Leo appearing from a blue ball before she past out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	3. no reason to return

Info on the first two chapters please review flames accepted and thanks for all who reviewed before I'll  
write more sooner the more reviews I get ok here we go  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Leo help her""Oh god whats wrong with her""Come on Maria wake up"All three sister said  
together.  
"Guys calm down help me move her to the couch"Leo said calmly.  
"Leo guys whats going on" Maria asked in a whisper trying to get up.  
"Hold on maria just lay back"Leo said trying to calm her down.  
"No wait"Maria was now trying despratley tring to get off the couch "I saw you I saw you you formed  
out of nowwhere what are you some alien oh god I need to get out of here I need..."  
"Maria calm down Leos not an alien I think you've been in Roswell just calm down so we can explain  
ok?" Pheobe said calmly. She look over at her sisters and they noded there heads.  
"Ok I think we should start from the begining...."  
  
One Hour Later  
  
"OK now that we explained our story I think you should tell us whats going on" Prue said looking at  
Maria.  
"The reason I came here is because I'm pregnant and the fathers an alien" Maria said in one breath.  
"What" all three sisters said at once.  
"Well since you told your story I should tell you mine..."  
  
````~~~~~~~~~~~~````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God its a small world huh and you didn't tell the father" Piper asked still in shock.  
"No god I'm such a bitch but they wouldn't listen I mean they're trying to find Max's son and this I just  
left.."  
"Maria you're babbling, god this is half alien I mean this could hurt you who knows what it will look  
like.."  
"Pheobe you're babbling now look Maria we will take care of you but you need to tell your mother and  
I can ask the Elders if Marias in danger" With that Leo orbed out.  
"Geez first I have a sister now I'm going to have a niece or nephew thats half alien" Prue said trying to  
process it all.  
"It's a girl" Maria said matter of factly.  
"How do you know" asked Piper rubbing her hands together.  
"Just know but god I don't know if I can handle another spell like that it hurt so bad"  
"Don't worry it will be ok" Pheobe said hugging Maria.  
"Maria whats on your stomach" Prue said pointing to Marias raised shirt from when she was hugging  
Pheobe.  
"Oh god" Maria said in shock as she ran her finger over the glowing design on the stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````````````````  
  
'Man I need some cider oil now I'm so stress out' Maria thought rubbing her neck to relive some of  
the tension.  
Maria laid on her back trying to rest direct orders from Piper. Piper was great she said Maria could  
sing at her club maybe even open for Nellie Furtado 'Wouldn't that be awesome'   
She started rubbing her stomach she had been doing a lot of that lately. Her ring started coming of her  
hand 'damn that ring wont it ever stay on' Maria raised her hand to fix it. "LEO" Maria yelled her voice  
ringing through the house.  
"Maria what is it" Pheobe asked all three sister coming in the room.  
"My hand wheres my hane" Maria screamed holding up her only to show it was invisable.  
"Guys whats wrong " Leo asked orbing in the room.  
"My hand where is my hand" Maria screamed she couldn't seem to stop.  
"So thats what your power is" Leo said calmly looking at where her hand was supposed to be.  
"Leo what are you talking about" Piper asked her husband trying to stay calm.  
"Marias a witch"  
"WHAT" all four sisters screamed at Leo.  
"Leo why don't you start from the beginning" Prue said 'god this is to much to handle'  
"Well" Leo started " Your dad well from having sex with your mom when he well had sex with your  
mom Maria he passed a little of it to your mom but not enough to give you any powers"  
"Well then why is my hand gone" Maria screamed.  
"Well I wasn't done well the alien baby seemed to activated your power which apparently is invisablity.   
"I can't handle this first I'm pregnant with an alien baby then because of the baby I have powers I can't  
take this." Maria but her down on the pillows. Slowly she got up "How do I get my hand back" Crying.  
Every one started to laugh even M aria.   
"Ok ok look you just have to concentrate" Leo said wiping the tears from his eyes.  
Maria focused on her hand and it came visable agian.  
"Well its a good thing you have that power" Leo stated   
"What are you talking about?" Piper asked  
"Well you think just because shes here danger is going to stop coming and with her pregnant she needs  
this power"  
"Well when do I start learning" everyone just looked at her "What I finally have powers I going to use  
them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~```````````  
  
Three Months Later   
  
'God my moms coming' she started rubbing her stomach so far her pregnancy has taken a normal  
course and because Leo was a doctor they where having the birth at home. Cole had become a best  
friend to her its like the thought of the baby has made like a little sibling wanting to play with it. She  
hadn't talked to any of them In 3 months even she didn't think it was going to last this long but  
whatever. Her mom didn't know she was pregnant but the little pot belly would let her know soon  
enough. 'Oh god here she is" Maria thought as she ran down the stairs.  
"Mom" Maria yelled as she ran down the stairs and hugged her mom like it was the end of the world.  
  
  
One Hour later at P3  
  
"So mom are you dissapointed" Maria asked fiddling with the hem of her beaded shirt.  
"Yes I am but oh I'm going to a grandmother why didn't you tell me"  
"Oh mom I'm sorry" Maria said trying to stop the burning behind her eyes the tell tale sign of tears.  
"It's ok baby just promise you'll bring it to Roswell when it's old enough to travel"  
"Your letting me stay?" Maria asked in shock.  
"Maria I can't take care of you like they can me always traveling well look does he know?"  
"NO" Maria barely said dropping her eyes look at any thing but her mom  
"I won't tell him I guess he'll find out soon enough" Amy DeLuca said raising Marias head to meet her  
own.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
"Mrs DeLuca"  
"Liz" Amy said looking at the small girl on her front step.  
"You want to come in" Amy said letting Liz in.  
"How is she I now you went to visit her" Liz said 'get right to the point doesn't she' Amy thought  
"Yes I did and shes fine"  
"Did she ask about us"  
"No"  
"Oh look just tell her we miss her we didn't mean to push her away"  
"You didn't she left for her own purposes family on her dads side"  
"Really oh I didn't know um, whats she been doing"  
"Well her sisters own a club she sings in it she opened for Nellie Furtado"  
"She did wow wait sisters?" Liz asked trying to process it.  
"No offence Liz but I'm not one to tell her life and I have to getting going can you see your self out"  
She didn't say it as a question just as a statement.   
Liz left the house and climbed into Maxs jeep.  
"Well" Iz asked always impaitent she look at everyone.  
"Shes not coming back she has no reason to"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hi little girl how you doing in there" Maria said rubbing her now growing belly.  
"Can I touch your belly" Phoebe asked "Sure" "Wow theres life in there it feel so weird and that  
symbol its feels warmer than the rest what is it"   
"Well" Maria said putting her shirt back down" I think it protects it well I'm not for sure but thats my  
theory then agian when I got it it did bring all that pain oh I don't know hey whens Cole coming over"  
"Soon I hope I just don't know with that guy"  
"You know Maria it hardly seems fair" Prue said walking in with Piper and Leo "Here I am the oldest  
and without a boyfriend you all have serious boyfriends and husband and the youngest with a baby"  
"Oh your time will come" Maria said. "Leo have the Elders given any clue what this symbol means?"  
Tracing her finger over the loop sided diamond going over all the different lines.  
"Well honestly this is the first time this has happened"  
"Oh well now to discuss my powers lets review I can turn myself invisable but still touch thing and say  
when I have my baby I'll be able to make her invisable to right?"  
"Yes I think so" Leo said  
"Hey everyone miss me" Cole asked suddenly appearing. Piper Prue and Leo instantly tensed.   
Maria and Pheobe jumped up and huuged him. "I didn't know if you where coming" Pheobe stated   
"Yeah well I wanted to see you and see how Maria was doing"  
"Well I'm..."  
CRASH  
Wind whipped through the house breaking the windows. "Maria use your power" Someone yelled  
Maria wasn't sure with all the noise and she didn't care she turn herself invisable.She watched in horror  
as the figure started to appear she knew who it was as soon as he walked in....... Nikolas.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors note thank you for all the reviews so far tell me how you think this is going for my first fic I'll try  
to speed this along .   
  



	4. Starla

Info on Chapter 1 & 2  
  
Authors note: Thanks for the reviews and sorry about the spelling I'll try harder  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Nikolas shot up his hand Maria watched in horror as they all flew up against the wall. 'Think god I'm  
invisible'  
"I'll make this simple where's Maria or do I need to pry it from your head" Nikolas slowly walked up  
to them. Suddenly he stopped. "She's in here isn't she" It wasn't a question it was a statement. "Come  
out Maria I know your in here... fine you want to make this difficult your choice" He raised his hand as  
a red color seemed to color them.   
Maria screamed out in pain as she became visible again. "Ah there you are" He said walking closer to  
her.  
Maria used all her strength and kicked his hand causing him to drop Piper, Prue, Leo, Phoebe, and  
Cole from the wall.  
"You little bitch"He started walking toward her then Leo tackled him.  
"Cole get her out of her now" Piper yelled then she mouthed 'take her to P3'   
Cole just nodded as he shimmered out of the house.  
"NOOOOOOOO" Nikolas yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cole somethings wrong with the baby some things wrong"   
"Shhh calmed down it will be alright"  
Maria lifted her shirt to the area of the pain the symbol once bright blue and silver was now black and  
blood red.  
"Cole the baby's coming"  
"What"  
"Get Leo the baby's coming hurry there is some thing wrong with it"  
"Hold on okay just hold on"  
"Cole wait destroy him with fire ok please hurry"  
Cole shimmered out of the room  
"Please hold on baby please hold on"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Manor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cole shimmered in "Phoebe fire"  
"What" Phoebe asked trying to fight of some of the men that joined in since he left.  
"Don't ask questions just do it"  
Phoebe flew over on of the guys "Piper Prue round them up"  
Cole ran over to Leo "Go to Maria she's having the baby some thing's wrong with it" Leo didn't  
answer just orbed out.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~P3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leo" Maria cried out.  
Leo almost stopped short of the sight in front of him. She was curled up in a ball looking lost and  
scared.  
"Hold on Maria hold on ok"  
Leo put his hands over her stomach trying to stop the pain.  
"Leo it's not working why isn't it working" Maria asked trying to get the words through her tears.  
"I don't know but your right the baby is coming so hold on ok?"  
Cole shimmered in holding Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. "One more bad guy stopped but who knows hoe  
long we'll be dusting..." Phoebe stopped short at the sight in front of her. "Oh god"  
"Look everyone help out Cole help me take Maria to the couch, you three get water blankets anything  
ok?" Leo asked going into leader mood.  
Cole and Leo moved Maria onto the couch and Phoebe brought the earth quake kit over and pulled  
out a blanket.   
"Maria baby hold on okay" Phoebe said grabbing Maria's hand. "Leo can't you do some thing the  
baby's coming to soon."  
"Well this is an alien baby" Prue spoke up wetting a rag and putting it over Maria's head.  
"Oh god" Maria moaned.  
"What is it" Phoebe asked worriedly   
"I just hope she doesn't have his hair" Maria said before she started crying more.  
"Oh baby oh baby" Phoebe said in between laughs as she kissed her sisters hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I told you it was going to be a girl" Maria said holding her baby. 'She's like an angel' She had honey  
colored skin still a little pink baby blue eyes with gray and green streak's in them and she looked  
completely human well except the same symbol that Maria had on her stomach that had now turned  
back to it's normal color.  
"I was hoping she'd be green" Phoebe said breaking the silence.   
"Oh no" Maria said.  
"What is it" Prue asked worried.  
"She has his hair" Maria said starting to cry.  
"Oh baby" Phoebe said kissing the top of her head.  
"What's her name" asked Piper.  
"Starla" Maria said holding the sleeping baby closer.  
"Well what are you going to do now?" asked Cole.  
"I'm keeping a promise to my mom.... I'm going back to Roswell."  
  
  
THE END   
  
  
Authors note Don't worry I'll write a squeal only if you ask me to maybe 5 people saying I should and  
if you reviewed once review again if you want a squeal well that was my first fic was the spelling better  
well all for now later oh if I write a squeal I'll explain why the characters acted so and involve them  
more but only if you review  
-wiccaeyes 


End file.
